The present invention relates to an improvement in the methods used to stabilize surfaces that are subject to high degrees of erosion. More specifically, to an apparatus that has been specifically designed to be used in conjunction with erosion control or stabilization blankets and that operates to secure that blanket in place until a sufficient amount of grass or other ground cover can be placed or grown to stabilize the slope against erosion from rain, wind, and other forces of nature.
Sloped surfaces are subject to relatively high degrees of erosional forces. This is especially true in areas where the normal ground cover has been removed for construction purposes such as the building of highways, roads, buildings or other similar projects that require the alteration of the surface upon which they are built. Not only does the resulting erosion cause damage to the slope itself, it also results in the dumping of unwanted debris and sediment in downstream areas. Additionally, these slopes are very difficult areas to grow new vegetation on as the seeds or seedlings are often washed or blown away before they can take root to a sufficient degree.
Similarly, the preparation of the underlying ground in the construction of roads and highways often requires the use of geotextile fabric materials. In the construction of roads and highways there is often a need for the placement of a geotextile fabric between the underlying earth and the first layer of coarse aggregate that is commonly used for a roadbed or runway bed. The use of this material operates to distribute the downward forces of the roadway and the traffic it carries in a more lateral fashion and thus, over a wider area. This method of construction results in a stronger structure that lasts longer and requires less maintenance over its lifetime.
These problems have led to the development of erosion control or stabilization blankets and geotextile fabric. These blankets or fabric come in a variety of configurations and types but are generally elongated rectangular sheets. These elongated rectangles are then commonly rolled up into easily transportable cylinders which are then deployed in a side by side or end to end manner at the work site. Additionally, some of the erosion control blankets are impregnated with grass seed which will sprout on site thereby forming the desired ground cover.
A long-standing problem associated with the use of the erosion control and stabilization blankets is that they are also subject to the forces of nature making them susceptible to many of the same wind and rain problems. In order to avoid this it has become common practice to anchor the erosion control and stabilization blankets to the earth that it is covering. This anchoring is accomplished by a number of means including a plurality of staples, spikes, nails, and even specially designed machines that drive portions of the erosion control and stabilization blanket into the ground. While all of these methods are effective in securing the erosion control and stabilization blanket, they each suffer from a number of limitations.
The simplest and most common method of securing the erosion control or stabilization blankets is the manual insertion of staples, spikes, or nails through it and into the underlying ground. The problem with this approach is that it is very labor intensive and requires that a relatively large number of workers follow along after the deployment of the erosion control or stabilization blankets and drive the securement apparatuses into the ground. Additionally, this also requires that these workers either kneel or bend over to complete the process. This kind of labor is not only very time consuming but also commonly results in repetitive stress injuries such as knee and back problems. These circumstances result in an approach that is less than desirable.
Another approach of securing a deployed erosion control or stabilization blanket is the use of powered apparatuses that drive the securement device into the ground. These devices are typically operated by a single worker and are configured in such a manner so that the worker may remain upright while performing the operation. While this method is an improvement over that previously described, it also suffers from limitations. Primarily, this approach still requires a relatively large number of workers to complete a project. These apparatuses are capable of deploying one securement apparatus at a time and at a speed that is limited by the worker's pace. Additionally, as the erosion control or stabilization blankets are commonly deployed on high angle slopes, it can be difficult if not dangerous for the workers to be forced to move around on them.
Finally, the other method of securing erosion control or stabilization blankets is the use of specially designed equipment that both deploy and secure the blanket in one process. While the effectiveness of these systems is questionable at best, they suffer from even more problematic limitations. The first of these is that they are very expensive and often require that the operator replace existing equipment. This limits their actual use as many of the contractors engaged in these operations are either unwilling or incapable of absorbing the added expenses associated with their use. Additionally, the construction and operation of these apparatuses are complex; resulting in a situation which further limits their usefulness as it requires a further investment in training and increases the potential for lost revenues due to down time of the equipment.
Therefore, from the foregoing discussion it can be seen that it would be desirable to provide a mechanism of securing erosion control and stabilization blankets in a manner that dramatically reduces the required amount of labor hours. Additionally, it can be seen that it would be desirable to provide such a mechanism that is cost effective and which is capable of effectively operating on the severe sloping ground that is commonly associated with the use of erosion control and stabilization blankets.